Light Up the Sky
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: Series of Oneshots based around the Season 11 Promo. Multi Chapter. Drama. Friendship. Romance. Story better than summary.
1. Eli and Imogen

Imogen Berish pulled up to the beach, where a back-to-school party for the Degrassi students was being held. Her mom thought that since she was new, it would be a good idea to go to the party to make some new friends. She didn't bother to tell her that nobody liked new kids, no matter what.

She parked her car and climbed out. She saw a huge bonfire and people running around and having fun. She wished she knew someone, it might be easier for her to not come off as boring. She hated when people thought she was boring. She wanted to be known as the fun, crazy up-for-anything girl, not blah.

She tightened her jean jacket and walked the short distance. A dark haired and skinned boy ran up to her when she entered and handed her two unlit sparklers. She smiled to herself. These could be fun. She took the sparklers and walked further on the beach, toward the fire. She stuck the sparklers in them to start them and began dancing around with them. She looked up at the sparkling sky and just danced. She saw eyes on her, but she didn't care.

She danced over to a dark-haired boy in a blue shirt and twirled it by him. He laughed and jumped out of the way; she moved on. The sparklers ran out a moment later. She tossed them carelessly on the ground and sat next to someone on a log by the fire. It was a girl who was new as well. Imogen turned to her and asked, "Did your mom force you to come here too?"

The girl looked at her before she shook her head. "No. I rode my bike up here. Figured I'd get my training in and make some new friends. It seemed win-win. Except no one wants to talk to the 'new girl'. Figures. I'm Katie, by the way. And you are?"

The brunette girl smiled. "I'm Imogen. And I really wish I hadn't come. All these people are having a great time and I just feel so… blah. And none of them are really people I would hang out with. But what bothers me is the 'blah' part. I hate when people think I'm not exciting."

"Well, _are_ you exciting?" Katie asked. "I mean, all you've done really is twirl sparklers, like everyone else."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Well, what am I supposed to do? It's not like anyone here's doing anything overly exciting. I mean, look at them. There basically all cardboard cutouts of preppy kids. Every one." Imogen said, her eyes looking at each one of them, before landing on a guy that actually looked somewhat interesting.

He had dark hair and wore a brooding expression, which was so different than the ones on all of the other kids' faces. She didn't know why, but she actually wanted to talk to him. He seemed pretty interesting. And if there was one thing Imogen liked, it was interesting. She turned her attention back to Katie, who was looking at the fire. Imogen groaned inwardly.

She saw the guy that gave her the sparklers on the top of a lifeguard seat, yelling for a guitar. Pretty much everyone that was at the party was around the fire as the guy began to play and sing. Imogen was pretty sure he was drunk or on something, because he wasn't playing his best.

She stood facing the fire and watching everyone have a good time. She was about to do something exciting, like Katie suggested, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with the guy she had been looking at a few minutes ago. She instantly perked up and started smiling. The guy, on the other hand, looked disappointed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the look on his face. "You look like I just ran over a puppy or something."

The guy shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I thought you were someone else, that's all. Sorry." He said, turning to walk away. Imogen grabbed his hand to stop him, wanting to keep the conversation going.,

The guy turned to look at her again and Imogen saw a real pain in his green eyes, not the kind she faked to get attention sometimes. The real, consuming, heartbreaking pain that no one ever wanted to experience. She faltered. "I-I'm Imogen."

The guy looked at her for another second and blinked, trying to get rid of the emotion in his eyes. "Eli. Are you new to Degrassi?"

She nodded. "What was your first clue?" She paused. "My mom thought it would be a good idea to come here and make friends. There just doesn't seem to be anyone… interesting, you know?"

Eli nodded. "I know the feeling. I was new last year. It was a pretty good year… until the end." She heard his voice change when he said the last part. She quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Really? Why? What happened?" She asked. Eli looked at the ground, the emotion in his face once again flooding his features.

"You know, I really don't wanna talk about it. Okay?" He said quickly. Imogen nodded. "Hey - you wanna go for a drive?"

Imogen looked around the beach. "Yeah. This is lame, anyway."

They walked to the parking lot and Imogen saw Eli look back at a girl with short, curly auburn hair wearing a huge smile next to a preppy boy, who was also smiling. She knew in an instant that's who Eli wished she was.

Eli led her over to a beaten up (but semi-repaired) hearse. She looked at it, impressed. "Sweet ride." She smiled.

Eli nodded. "Yeah, well, my ex didn't seem to think so, hop in." She climbed into the passenger side and they started driving, far away from the beach. Eli took her to the woods, where the remains of a party still were. She was confused, but got out of the car.

"Eli, what are we doing here?" She asked. She saw the dark haired boy shrug.

"I like coming here to think. We had a party here last year, it was my best friend's idea. Everything was perfect that night. That was before everything got shot to hell."

"What are you talking about?" She was majorly confused. She thought she had issues with her attention-craving. She had a feeling Eli had self-hate issues. She wasn't going to say anything, though. If Eli wanted to tell her, he would. She just wanted to make sense of what he was saying.

Eli sighed and walked over to her and took her hands. "Look, I like you, Imogen. You seem nice, but also adventurous. And I need some of that in my life right now. But… I just, can't tell you right now. You'd run away screaming if I did."

Imogen smiled. "I like you, too, Eli. For some weird reason, there's something between us. And don't worry, I'm not perfect, either. So together, we might destroy everything. But we might help each other, too. You know?"

Eli nodded and smirked. It was then that Imogen saw how attractive she really was. She leaned up and kissed him quickly. When she pulled away, she laughed, showing him that it wasn't a big thing. Eli smiled and kissed her quickly, before laughing, too. They walked back to the hearse and sat on the hood, talking and holding hands.

Imogen didn't know what to call her relationship with Eli, they were clearly more than friends, but they weren't _dating_ by any stretch of the word. But what ever it was, she liked it. And wanted to have more of it. She wasn't going to let herself get in the way of what ever what they had was. She wanted to know exactly what they had, and if Eli liked it, too.

She intended to stick around and find out.

_Fin._

**This is another one of those "more epic in my head" oneshots. Oh, and Eclare fans, don't hate me. I just love the Season 11 promo and I wanted to do a series of oneshots based on the promo and stuff. I still totally ship Eclare (although I am kind of intrigued by Eli/Imogen and Jake/Clare) and I'm starting to ship Imogen with Jake (weird, right? I don't really even know these characters and I'm shipping them. Haha).**

**But, do you think I should continue these? I'd do them for all the storylines presented at the beach. And I'm thinking of rewriting this one in Eli's POV, cuz there is that time when he thinks Imogen was Clare when she was dancing around with the sparklers). But I'll leave it up to y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**, if I did, Zane and Riley SO would've been in the promo (Seriously! I mean, what happened to their storyline?)**


	2. Jake and Clare

Clare Edwards walked up to the beach where the back-to-school party for the Degrassi kids was being held. She and Alli had been excited about it all week. Over the summer, the girls had hung out nonstop, Alli even went on vacation with Clare and her mom to visit Darcy in Kenya. They had had a blast, but now, as summer was winding down, they were ready to go back to Degrassi and have fun at the beach with their friends.

The first person she saw when she got to the beach was Eli, her ex. Her smile faded when she saw him and she looked away quickly. She didn't want Eli to ruin this night. He had already ruined the end of her sophomore year. She hated thinking that, though. Because most of their relationship was fantastic, Eli was great before and after they got together. But then, for some reason, he snapped and became possessive and manipulative. She didn't like it.

They started walking around looking for someone they knew. Clare saw Adam and ran over to him. Alli following behind. "Adam!" She called. Adam turned and looked around for who called his name, his eyes finally locking with Clare's.

"Clare. Hey." He said and smiled. "How was your summer?"

Clare smiled weakly back. "It was fun, thanks… so, um, how's Eli?" She knew she shouldn't care as much as she did, but she had loved the boy a lot and didn't want him to be in any kind of pain from the accident and had desperately hoped he had moved on.

Adam shrugged. "He's alive. He doesn't seem the same anymore, though. Like a piece of him is missing, you know?" Adam saw the look on Clare's face and said quickly. "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me. He's hurting, Clare, I'm not gonna lie, but Eli's strong. He'll get through it."

Clare nodded and hugged him. "It's great to see you again."

Adam smiled. "You too." He walked away. Clare and Alli continued strolling the beach.

They had been walking and talking for a few minutes when Alli stopped and grabbed Clare's arm suddenly. "Oh, my God! Look at that new guy. He's kind of cute." Alli exclaimed. She had her "flirty Alli" smirk on. Clare followed her gaze and her eyes landed on a guy with brown hair and _green _eyes. Clare agreed, he _was_ really cute, but he looked familiar.

"He is cute, but he looks like my friend from when we used to go camping during the summer. I haven't seen him in years, but he looks a lot like him." The auburn haired girl replied.

Alli raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "Oh, really? Only one way to find out." She said and before yelling, "HEY, JAKE!" and running off.

The guy turned and looked in the direction that his name was called and saw Clare. He started walking over to her and she panicked a little inside. What if it wasn't the same Jake? Would he think she was a freak? As he got closer, his face lit up in recognition and he smiled at her. "Clare?" He asked. She nodded, nervously. "Wow, I haven't seen you in years."

She nodded again. "Y-yeah. Small world. It's great to see you again. You look great." She blushed a little. Jake smiled.

"Thanks. So do you." He replied. The two began walking around the beach like she and Alli had and were talking about the summers they spent camping with their families.

"Do you remember that year we all went swimming in the lake and Darcy was freaking out because she kept thinking fish or something was brushing against her or that something was going to eat her?" Jake asked.

Clare laughed. "Yeah. That was such a great day. It's hard to believe that Darcy's in Kenya now, considering she's never been an outdoors type, but she loves it."

Jake looked at her, questioningly and she forgot that he had no clue about what had happened to Darcy. She sighed. "When Darcy was here, a lot of bad stuff happened to her, and I guess she wanted a fresh start helping kids in Kenya So she went, and she loves it."

Jake smiled. "Well, at least she's happy if a lot of crap happened to her." Clare smiled back and nodded.

The two kept walking in comfortable silence, both realizing they didn't really need words. It was hard to see, even with the fire and all the sparklers going, and Clare accidentally tripped on a log. She reached out and Jake grabbed her hand, catching her before she fell. Clare looked at their hands and felt electricity starting from where Jake was touching her all the way up her arm.

"T-thanks. I-I need to go talk to Alli, I'll… I'll see you around, Jake." She said and hurried off, trying to fight the blush off her cheeks as she ran away. She tried to find Alli to tell her what had happened, but when she saw her, she was sitting by the fire with Adam, a girl Clare didn't recognize, and Dave, who had his arm around her. They were looking at each other lovingly.

Clare didn't want to interrupt, so she just decided to ignore it. Maybe it was a fluke, like she wanted to rebound from Eli. She didn't know. What she did know was that she didn't want to like her childhood friend. It would make things awkward, plus they barely knew each other. They hadn't seen each other since the summer she was ten, and things were way different then.

_It was the last day of their camping trips and the Edwards had went to the Martins' cabin, to let Clare say goodbye to Jake. Darcy wasn't thrilled, because every year since they had gone on this annual camping trip, she always tried to get out of it._

_When they got to the cabin, Jake and Clare hugged. Clare was almost crying, because Jake had became her best friend and the Martins weren't going camping next summer. "I'm gonna miss you, Jake." She said._

_He nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Clare. But we can still talk on the phone and stuff, right? We just need to keep in touch."_

_Clare nodded. "Okay. That sounds good."_

"_Come on, Clare Bear, it's time to go." Her father said. She hugged Jake one last time and followed her father out, looking back in time to see Jake wave goodbye sadly._

_They never kept in touch._

Clare ran into Sav and he handed her some sparklers. She walked over to the fire and lit them. She began dancing and twirling gracefully, having a lot of fun. Sav had made it to the lifeguard stand and was playing guitar and singing (very off-key). She was laughing and having fun, but somehow Jake was still on her mind.

She was still twirling the sparklers and walking backwards when she ran into someone. She jumped and looked to see who it was. And of course it was the guy that had been on her mind at that exact moment. Jake.

They stood there and looked into each others eyes, not saying anything. Jake was kind of smiling and Clare was just staring at him. She wanted to kiss him, she realized. She didn't know how he'd feel about it, though. She decided to do it anyway. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. And he kissed her back.

They pulled away when they heard fireworks explode. They looked up and Clare smiled and Jake wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled. This was going to be her best year yet at Degrassi.

_Fin_

**So… here's chapter two. I like it better than the first one (although Eli/Imogen interests me more). I can't wait to see how these two know each other, I just picked camping. What'd you guys think? Was it okay? Was Clare OOC? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned, I don't own, and I won't ever own **_**Degrassi**_**.**


	3. Adam and Katie

Adam Torres didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be at the 'Welcome Back, Degrassi Students!" bonfire, because he _didn't_ feel welcomed. He felt like as soon as school started back up, the bullying was, too, and he'd have to fight them off again. Also, the person he had came with, Eli Goldsworthy, was currently moping around the beach looking for a sighting of Clare. Adam felt for his friend, he really did, but he could also see why Clare thought he was overdoing it.

He had been there a grand total of five minutes and was already bored. How could he not be? He didn't have anyone to talk to with Eli being all Clare-obsessed like he was. He understood that Eli was hurt (Adam felt the same after the incident with Fiona), but he thought Eli could handle it better if he really wanted to. He was actually starting to worry about Eli's sanity.

He kept walking and kicking random rocks when he heard a female voice behind him call his name. He turned around to see his other best friend, Clare Edwards, with her best friend, Alli Bhandari, close behind.

"Clare, hey." He said, looking at the petite girl and smiled. It was nice to see a friendly face, especially one as nice and friendly as Clare Edwards's. "How was your summer?"He saw her smile weakly back. "It was fine… so, um, how's Eli?" She asked. Adam was afraid his best friend would come up. What was he supposed to tell her, the truth? That he was still madly in love with Clare and pining over her hopelessly? Or should he lie and say that he was hurt, but he was strong.

Adam shrugged. "He's alive. He doesn't seem the same anymore, though. Like a piece of him is missing, you know?" Adam saw the look on Clare's face and said quickly. "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me. He's hurting, Clare, I'm not gonna lie, but Eli's strong. He'll get through it."

Clare nodded and hugged him, tightly. He hugged her back as well. "It's great to see you again." She said.

He nodded, "You too." He waved goodbye and walked away. He continued walking and thinking, mostly about last year. Everything had been so good in the beginning. He, Clare, and Eli were the "Misfits" of Degrassi (and they all knew it), Hell, they were even misfits when it came to each other, but the thing was, they loved each other; they cared about and protected each other. And now that was gone. They were broken, even more than they were when they were together, because at least then, they had each other.

Adam sighed. He didn't want to think about their broken friendship or how he would inevitably be caught in the middle of the two of them, Eli would probably want information about Clare, knowing that Adam was still friends with her. He didn't want to deal with all the Eli and Clare drama -not that he didn't want to be their friend. He did- this year, he wanted to focus on _him_.

He continued walking and ran into someone. The other person fell. Adam's eyes went wide and he started to help them up. "God, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." He reached his hand down and she grabbed it. He pulled the person up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"It's alright. I wasn't really paying attention, either. Are you new to Degrassi?" He asked and she nodded. "That's cool. I was new last year. I'm Adam, by the way."

The girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Katie Matlin." They shook and Adam felt electricity go through his hand and up his arm. He pulled his hand away as quickly as he could and the pair started walking. "So… what's there to do at Degrassi? Any soccer teams?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't play many sports. I'm more into the Decathlon and stuff…"

Katie nodded. "Oh, that's cool." They heard laughter coming from the bonfire. "Hey, you wanna go check out what's going on?" She asked. He nodded and the two walked to the bonfire quickly. Adam saw his friend, Alli Bhandari, and Dave Turner. The pair were giggling and cuddling. Adam was surprised. He didn't know they had gotten together over break.

He and Katie sat down and Adam said, "Hey, guys, this is my friend, Katie Matlin."

Alli looked away from Dave and smiled. "We met. Briefly. Hey, Katie."Katie smiled back. "Hi."

The four talked and laughed, watching the others and talking to them, too. It was one of the few times Adam had actually felt like a part of Degrassi, not just the FTM freak. He looked at Katie. She was really pretty. And he already kind of liked her, but that never ended well for him. Bianca hated him and Fiona liked girls. Katie looked at him and smiled, he felt knots turn in his stomach.

He looked at Dave and Alli, with their arms around each other, looking in love. He looked around the campfire. Pretty much everyone was paired off, except for him and Katie. He wondered what she would do if he put his arm around her. He really wanted to. He decided to just do it and face what happened.

He started to move to put his arm around her when someone called her name. Her face lit up and she excused herself, getting up from the group and running to her other friend. Adam awkwardly put his arm down. Of course. Why would Katie be interested in him anyway? Especially when she found out about his secret. How could she possibly understand? There were only a few people that did. Maybe it was best that she hadn't stayed. It saved both of them from a lot of relationship drama or unrequited feelings.

He kept telling himself that, but he couldn't help but feel the knots in his stomach when Katie looked back at him, smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back. Feeling the knots in his stomach, one dangerous thought crept into his mind.

Maybe he still had a chance.

_Fin._

**Sorry this one took awhile to get up, guys. I hadn't had as much inspiration for this (as much as I love Adam). I really hope that if he and Katie get together, she treats Adam right and doesn't break his heart. Adam deserves to be happy.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. I really tried and I hope y'all like it. Sorry if Adam's OOC, it's only my second time writing for him. I'll get better, I promise. Oh, and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. **

**And, I just want to say thanks for all the faves/likes/reviews. They make me want to get these chapters up faster. So, thanks for the support.**

**Oh, are there any suggestions for who I should do next? I was thinking Drew/Bianca and then Dave/Alli. But let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**. If I did, Zane and Riley would've been in the promo, to show that they were actually going to have a storyline this summer (I mean, seriously. What happened to them? They had this great story about Riley's mom being in denial and then… nothing).**


End file.
